


踏遍世界的靈魂

by holicil, Lee_Whimsy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Sailing To Valinor, translation in chinese, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicil/pseuds/holicil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Whimsy/pseuds/Lee_Whimsy
Summary: 比爾博的心一直都是五十歲，他也不覺得現在有必要改變這一點。





	踏遍世界的靈魂

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Well-Traveled Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2961677) by [Lee_Whimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Whimsy/pseuds/Lee_Whimsy). 



> （譯者：快看原文。原文漂亮。）

在心底深處，比爾博一直都是五十歲。他母親說他有個 _踏遍世界的靈魂_ ，儘管當時他還只是個腳底板都沒長厚的小不點。對同年紀的其他孩子來說，他太像個小學者也過太牙尖嘴利了，所以他總是跟著母親在樹林中漫步，隨身帶著一根炭支，好繪下灰跡點點的地圖，紀錄他們發現的每一株新植物、每一隻新甲蟲、每一叢新莓果。

（ _已經年至半百啦_ ，貝拉朵娜．巴金斯說著，語中滿是愛惜，抹去他鼻尖上的黑灰。）

在他那場偉大的冒險之後──他的家人逝去，他受人尊敬的體面遺落於東方大道──比爾博從此停留在了五十歲。時光對巴金斯先生的關注就和巴金斯先生對時光的關注一樣少，而夏爾的所有人都知道巴金斯先生甚至錯過了他自己的葬禮。他重新蹦回哈比屯的時候市長正在拍賣他的財產，至少故事裡是這麼說的。

倒不是說比爾博曾經關心過當地八卦。成為流言談資是很有趣，但他還得忙著寫他的書、他的詩，還要徒步旅行前往布里和蛙村。

他不過是沒有時間變老。

直到甘道夫非常小心地解釋完一切始末，比爾博才知道自己長年停留在五十歲的原因──那時魔戒已在佛羅多手中，而比爾博開始親身體驗老詹吉抱怨個不停的身體狀況：他的視線開始模糊，隔著距離時更是如此。他的手疼得再難以落筆寫作。

在那之後，他腦中的一切都糊塗起來。佛羅多拜訪了瑞文戴爾，帶著那個戒指。接著又離開了。空氣中一連數月都漫著一股強烈的焦慮，而比爾博覺得奇怪，因為瑞文戴爾是一個如此安寧的山谷。有什麼好焦慮的？有時他會問，而愛隆王會向他解釋一切，關於戰爭和魔戒和立於魔多的黑暗君主。他甚至在書房鋪開地圖，向比爾博指出佛羅多和他的朋友可能取行的路徑。但這全都讓人無比困惑，而日與日的分際開始模糊，有時候比爾博從睡夢中醒來，會記不得自己身在何處。

真奇怪。他能將一世紀前的對話記得一清二楚，卻不只一次需要向愛隆王詢問當下的月份，還有佛羅多是否已歷險歸來。他經常覺得自己忘了某些重要的東西，他會蹣跚穿過一個又一個廳堂，詢問是否有人看見他的老戒指。「只是個普通的戒指。」他會說。「金製的。我在一次猜謎中贏來的。但我把它弄丟了──你知道它在哪裡嗎？」

精靈們始終非常友善。雖然他們從來也找不到他的戒指。不論比爾博請他們尋找多少次。

但接著──啊，佛羅多回來了，不是嗎？佛羅多帶他來到白船邊，前往無邊無際、明亮耀眼的地平線。而接著，自乘載著他成長歲月的古老海岸、航向被海洋分隔的世界彼方的途中，比爾博再次記起了年輕的樣子。

畢竟，他的心可只有五十歲。「這才剛要到中年呢。」他告訴佛羅多。「我想我身體裡畢竟還是有些火花。誰想得到呢？」

在他們二人之中，比爾博想道，竟是他的外甥顯得蒼老而疲憊。但佛羅多仍然微笑起來。

「舅舅。」他說。「我從來沒有懷疑過這一點。」

  
\----

  
許多年後，當比爾博描述他們抵達艾佛隆尼的情景時，他特別用心地形容了凱勒布里安夫人，她是如何等不及要見她的丈夫和母親，直接從碼頭上躍進了海裡。她往大海游去、向那船游去，讓愛隆王將她拉離水面，大笑的同時滾落淚水，赤著雙足、海水浸透裙裳。而他也笑了起來，雙臂緊緊地將她圈住，那個場景如此美麗，連可憐的佛羅多都忍不住明亮起來。

  
\----

  
冒險旅程經常會讓一個人對可能性的認知產生偏差。在跨越山脈、與哥布林戰鬥、從精靈王眼下脫逃，並協助殺死一隻惡龍之後，即使是一個理智的哈比人也可能會有點得意忘形，開始覺得自己可以做到這樣那樣不可能的事情。

正是比爾博現在的麻煩。

他，在可稱不平凡的這一生中的某個時點起，認定了自己可以達成想做的幾乎任何事，只要他行事足夠精明且足夠小心。或者只要他有一把劍，或一枚能隱形的戒指。在緊要關頭，他想，他甚至可以讓敵人無聊得昏頭轉向，靠著引述山姆．詹吉整整六百頁的最新著作，《現代植物學概要》。

比爾博．巴金斯是一個見多識廣的哈比人。他跟巫師和偉大君主們交談時不會臉紅，他巧計蒙騙過山怪及惡龍，並且固執的程度可比任何一位矮人國王。所以當一個細雨濛濛的夏日晚上，他突然感到想去探望幾個老朋友時，他並沒有立即打消這個主意。相反的，他沿著一條鵝卵石鋪成的街道走去，來到碼頭邊的一間小屋，在未鎖的門上敲了兩下，踏了進去。

「打擾一下，」他說著，探頭望進書房，看見愛隆坐在桌前，正在寫一封長得驚人的信。大概是給他父親的：星星的大多數時間都花在天上，一般來說。「你能告訴我該去哪裡找奧力嗎？」

愛隆心不在焉地應了一聲。「你還在繪製地圖？我不知道確切位置，但主神奧力的居所要往南方走一些，在河的東側。我相信是在羅瑞林湖旁邊的山丘上。」

好的，這就定了。「這樣就夠了，我想。」比爾博說道。「告訴佛羅多我大概一兩個月之後回來，好嗎？」

這讓愛隆抬起了頭。「而你打算去哪裡，巴金斯先生？」

「當然是去拜訪奧力了。我有件事要問他。」

「我明白了。」愛隆說。而比爾博覺得他確實明白；他非常清楚比爾博想要做什麼，也知道比爾博無可阻擋，就像凱勒布里安夫人，終於、終於望見丈夫從水面那端緩緩渡來，便再沒有什麼能將她攔在乾燥的岸上。

 

 


End file.
